


Learning to love again

by Sevensmommy



Series: Missing Slexie [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble about Mark learning to love again after Lexie if he had lived</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to love again

No one ever taught Mark when he was younger that how to learn how to love when you lose the love of your life. Hell for a long time he didn’t know how to love to even know what true love was but that was till he met Lexie Grey. She opened his heart and made herself comfortable in his heart and he finally understood what everyone talked about true love. The day of the plane crash that took her from him was the day he wanted to die with her. He didn’t want to move on without her to love and he tried as he might to just let go and die so he could be with her but then Callie having had enough of him begging to die brought Sofia to him and show him that he couldn’t die as much as he wanted to cause what would happen if he wasn’t around to watch Sofia grow up. Mark knew he couldn’t leave Sofia so now he is laying his hospital trying to figure out just how he was ever going to be able to move on from Lexie and learn to love again.


End file.
